Convictions
by GridSiren
Summary: Thorin and Bilbo speak. Thilbo - if you squint. May or may not be completed if reviews are positive. Drabble.


Convictions:

My first attempt at writing The hobbit.

Thilbo - of you squint VERY hard

* * *

He had always told himself to be prepared. His kind was usually always prepared for everything. If their journey would last two days they would pack for four: because one never could be too careful.

He sat by himself mostly, away from their motley crew. The dwarves were not all bad, he'd had civil conversations with more than a few, but perhaps this was why Bilbo Baggins sat far away from the group. The others who had not spoken, nor approached him, worried him.

Gandolf gave him knowing looks from afar, he was not patronizing the hobbit by any means, these were looks of understanding. This was far out of his realm of normality, and the Halfling was doing his best to keep himself together.

The small silver fork he held in his hands like a delicate quill picked at the half burnt piece of potato. He looked at the meat in his bowl, which was mostly rare. He sighed. "A burnt tuber and a raw piece of meat." He sighed and then poked it again. Hobbits always had appetites, but at this moment Bilbo's had vanished.

Setting the bowl aside he reached into his bag and pulled out a small leather pouch. He hummed to himself as he pulled the leather cord free and opened up the small parcel. Dried fruit pieces seemed a better substitute for his meal.

Dwarves had Iron stomachs, and he had to believe that much was true.

Bilbo glanced back to see the dwarves laughing amongst themselves around the fire. They were not all accounted for, some had gone to scout ahead, and others slept in their bedrolls.

The Halfling was focused on his fruit bits like a child with candy. He pulled one out, inspected it for color and size. Than once sufficiently pleased with his selection would pop it into his mouth to savor the flavor.

A hand made contact with his shoulder and the hobbit stiffened. "Easy there Halfling." Thorin's voice, unmistakable. "You will need to rest soon, you hobbits eat half your day and sleep half your day. If you want to be rested when we depart you should get some rest." He stated and pulled his hand free from the small halfling's shoulder.

"Yes-yes of course! I shall bid you thanks for such information." Bilbo glanced into his eyes once before his head tipped back down and he nervously looked at the ground.

"Thank you."

Bilblo blinked and then stiffened again. "I beg your pardon?"

"Thank you." Thorin said softly. "It is not something I do lightly; thanks." He nodded. "But you pit yourselve between those uruk-hai and myself; not least of which was Azog. Though he is a white orc he is still uruk-hai." Thorin came around now to sit down on a rock near him. "I owe you my life little burglar."

Bilbo looked down at his little bag and nodded poking around in it like he was looking for something. "I-I know." He stammered.

Thorin nodded. "Your mind wanders."

"Hobbit thing, we all do it from time to time. Yes-yes indeed." Bilbo tried to side step he was never really good at conversation.

Thorin gave him a sidelong glance and nodded before he folded his arms over his chest. "Close your eyes little halfling."

Bilbo looked around and then pulled the string on his bag closed and set it aside. "Why ever for?" his bright hazel eyes were confused.

Thorin raised a brow. "Just do as I ask. Close your eyes." He said again with a sigh.

Bilbo pulled his coat in slightly and sat up straighter closing his eyes. "Now what?" he asked.

"Think about the most comfortable place you know." Thorin reached in his own pocket a moment.

"My home." Bilbo said softly. "My chair by the hearth." Bilbo smiled brightly.

"Do you see it?" Thorin's voice echoed in his mind.

"Oh yes." A broad smile plastered over the hobbit's face. "Yes I can." He nodded. "Such beautiful upholstery. Such soft leather."

"I want you to sit down in it…and lay your head back." Thorin smirked.

Bilbo's body moved backward and he leaned against a rock as if he was leaning in his comfortable high back chair. "Now let the world slip away little hobbit." He said calmly trying to coax the hobbit into rest.

Bilbo let his mind go blank and his body's weight began to sink. He dreamed of his warm hearth, his warm chair in his cozy hobbit hole. Ventures that were much safer than the adventure he was on right now. "Rest little burglar."

Thorin stood and looked down at the sleeping hobbit and knelt near him picking up his bowl with the discarded food. He extended it to Bombur and stood. "Oin, Gloin; get the fire out and lets get to sleep." He said and leaned down lifting the hobbit up in his arms. "Gandolf." He stated. "Roll out our burglar's bed roll, I think he needs to sleep."

The dwarves nodded and began their tasks before the night fell into too few hours for any of them to sleep at all.

Gandalf's staff nudged the hobbit's bedroll and it rolled out. Thorin lay out the little Halfling and pulled a blanket over him. "You're more fond of him than you realize Thorin Oakenshield."

"Is gratitude so specific Gandalf?" He stood and eyed the wizard closely.

"In your case?" The wizard smiled and turned. "Always."

Thorin turned his eyes on the sleeping hobbit once more. He heaved a breath and let it out. He let what Gandalf had said roll off him like a wash and he turned to find his own bedroll.

As Thorin pressed his head to the large cloth that wrapped around his sword he frowned. The words rang in his ears. 'You're more fond of him than you realize Thorin Oakenshield.' He closed his eyes and tried to force away the though. He couldn't afford it right now. Not the worry, nor the distraction.

* * *

Micro Drabble not sure if it will be anything more.


End file.
